


Nightmares and Daydreams

by shindouchrono



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindouchrono/pseuds/shindouchrono
Summary: “Can you go check on him?” Rena asks, eyes pleading.Blankly, Eve stares back at Rena. “Am I the only suitable to fulfill this task?”“Well… you’re the only one he’ll listen to.”





	Nightmares and Daydreams

Eve sits with her back straight. Oberon hovers near her, but she pays him no heed. Currently, the queen is focused on the elf speaking to her.

“Can you go check on him?” Rena asks, eyes pleading.

Blankly, Eve stares back at Rena. “Am I the only suitable to fulfill this task?”

“Well… you’re the only one he’ll listen to.” Rena looks at Eve with a gentle gaze and somehow, Eve feels like she’s being looked down upon -- perhaps ‘looked down upon’ wasn’t quite right. It was more like Rena was an older sister attempting to teach her clueless younger sister something.

Standing silently, Eve nods her head. “Understood.”

Rena watches as Eve takes off to Add’s room. There’s a light creak as Eve walks. Of course, as a Nasod, Eve was much heavier than her appearance led people to believe. Resting her hand on the doorknob, Eve opens the door without knocking.

Add’s asleep, curled up on his side. Eve walks up to the bed, moving without an ounce of hesitation.

“Add.”

Nothing. He doesn’t even flinch. Eve realizes he’s in a deep sleep, then sits on the edge of the bed. Add’s eyes are closed. There’s no trace of his usual unpleasant expression. Absentmindedly, Eve runs her fingers through his hair. It’s been growing a lot longer lately. Add had taken to putting it up in a short ponytail. It was a hairstyle that albeit foreign, suited Add very well. His dynamos are on the side table next to the bed, and his clothes are folded neatly on the desk.

Eve notes the expression on his face. For once, Add looks peaceful.

She lets herself continue stroking his hair. Even though he would protest, Add seemed to enjoy the casual display of affection. He was just too embarrassed to be able to admit it properly. Eve still didn’t have a full understanding of the broad array of human emotion, but this was something easier to understand, though she’d yet to have an experience that could compare.

Add turns over, face in clearer view and sudden his brows are furrowed. A single bead of sweat drips down his cheek. Tilting her head, Eve understands her mistake as soon as she’d thought it. It wasn’t sweat. It was a tear.

Add was crying silently in his sleep.

Eve retracts her hand, unsure of what to do next. Should she go back downstairs and ask Rena what to do? Somehow, that option didn’t seem ideal. She decides to stay put by his side.

“...” Add whispers something that Eve can’t quite make out. She leans a bit closer, waiting. “...Mother…”

Add sounds heartbroken. Eve watches to see if his lips are about to twitch, or if he’s going to wake up -- but he doesn’t. ‘Mother’...? Was he dreaming about his mother? His family?

At some point during sleep, Add’s ponytail had come loose, white hair strewn about the pillow. Eve stares at his sleeping form with an expression she herself couldn’t understand.

Just like the rest of the El Search Party, Add must have had a family, too. Just because he didn’t speak of his past, it didn’t mean he’d never suffered hardships.

What sort of things could make such a sour-faced person like Add cry? What sort of things could cause him to make such a broken expression? Even though Eve remains at his side, she feels like he looks lonely.

Impulsively, she reaches to grab his hand that’s curled up in a tight fist. One by one, she stretches out his fingers, then intertwines theirs. Eve grips his hand tightly.

“Add…”

As if on cue, Add’s eyes snap open and he jolts upward. Eve doesn’t let go of his hand. Add is panting heavily, tears still falling down his cheeks. His hair is disheveled and his cheeks are pink.

With his free hand, Add wipes the tears off his cheeks. He looks blankly down at his hand. His face crinkles. Did he have the same misunderstanding Eve did, thinking it was sweat when it was actually tears? Add turns to look at Eve, suddenly aware of her presence next to him.

Add looks down at their hands, still connected.

“Afternoon.” Eve greets. Add looks shell shocked. “You appear to have had a nightmare.”

There’s a long, drawn out sigh. Add doesn’t seem capable of looking Eve in the eyes. His face changes to a darker shade of pink.

“Would you like me to let go of your hand? My apologies, I wasn’t sure how to properly comfort you.”

“...Kuku, to think I’d be comforted by the perfect Nasod… what a _honor_.” Add trails off, still refusing to look in Eve’s direction.

She tilts her head, confused.

“Would you like to keep holding hands?”

“...S...Sure.” The hardly visible tips of Add’s ears redden. “Though, I have to ask, keheh… Why are you in here?”

“Rena requested I wake you up. She said I was the only one suitable for the task.”

Add raises a brow.

“She said I was the only one you would listen to. I fail to grasp the meaning of her words.”

“It’s fine if you don’t understand. You don’t need to.” Add is obviously avoiding explaining. He fiddles with a strand of hair in front of his eyes.

“If you need someone to talk to about your nightmare, I will listen.” Eve holds Add’s hand with both of hers. She squeezes far too tightly, but Add doesn’t protest. “You looked to be in pain. It is not good to say silent if it hurts.”

She receives a half-hearted laugh in response.

“It’s just a memory.”

What would the logical response be? What would the _correct_ response be? What response did Add want to hear? What response did Eve want to say?

Instead -- with one of her hands still holding his -- she reaches out to stroke his cheek. His tears have long dried, but the traces are still visible on his face.

Even though he just woke up, Add looks tired.

“You’ve been through painful things… But, you’re not alone, Add.”

He leans into her touch with a shaky exhale. “...I lost someone important to me.”

Add’s cheek is rather soft -- warm, too, traces of pink still evident.

“Your mother?”

“...Yeah.”

Silence creeps in between the two.

“I’m sorry. It must have hurt.”

Add quietly nods. Suddenly, she pulls him close, arms wrapped around his waist. His breathing quickens, then slows. Though Add hesitates, he eventually puts his arms around her. Eve strokes his hair again, feeling his shoulders shake.

It almost sounds like he’s crying again, but Eve isn’t sure. She isn’t sure what to do, but she keeps him close as she can. Add is warm. Part of Eve worries if this position is uncomfortable for him, but he hasn’t said a single word of protest. He hasn’t said anything.

“It’s okay, Add.” Eve finds the next words caught in her throat for a reason she can’t decipher. “I’m here. We all are.”

Add’s grip gets tighter, and he nods his head.

Eve helps him brush his hair (though he flinches the whole time she’s doing it) and watches as he ties it up into a flawless ponytail. She politely waits outside for him to change out of his pajamas.

Add creaks the door open, looking suddenly put together. He has his normal snarky grin on, and Eve feels a mix of relief and concern. Is he really okay?

They walk down the steps of the inn together, and Rena catches sight of them and waves. The rest of the El Search Party is there, too.

“Took you quite a while.” Rena observes, a sly smile on her face.

Add glances over at Eve, lips pursed.

Eve speaks before he can. “My apologizes. It took me longer than expected to wake him up. Add is a heavier sleeper than I thought.”

Rena laughs lightly. “Alright, then. Good to see you awake, Add!”

Once Rena leaves to speak to Raven and Elsword about something, Add turns to Eve.

“...I doubt I need to say it, kukuku…” One hand is shoved in his pocket, the other resting on his hip. Add looks at Eve, then looks past her. Is he embarrassed? “...Thanks.”

Curtly, she nods.

...Eve feels dissatisfied. She reaches out for Add’s hand, holding it tightly. “You’re welcome, Add.”

If anyone saw the two hold hands, they didn’t say anything. If anyone saw Add’s faint blush, they didn’t say anything.

 

If anyone saw Eve’s small smile, they didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> (me, hastily and impulsively shoving all my addeve fics on ao3 at 6am) well, you see, sometimes, life,
> 
> Hm. I wrote a lot of AddEve recently, and I'm only now getting around to posting it. I just noticed a good 3/5ths of my fics have Add crying. It's fine. It's totally fine. He's not fine, but.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a kudo, a comment, or HMU at my twitter @chronojetdragon! I'd love to talk to you! Have a fantastic day <3


End file.
